briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanya
'''Tanya '''is a character from the PBS series Nature Cat, who makes cameos in the show. She made main appearances in some episodes such as Nature Cat and Mr. Hide and Rights or Wrong. She also appears in the original Nature Cat 1979 series Fred and the Nature Gang, where she was Nature Cat's first love interest, as well as siblings with Nature Cat and Hal. Both versions of her will be featured in the R.I.P Google Plus video. Tanya on Brian Coukis On July 14, 2018, when Brian was doing an app review of Math League, a photo of Tanya disguised as Carolline Thetford was seen on the lock screen of Brian's iPod Touch 2G. Brian described who Tanya was. Brian originally referred Tanya as Ruby. She appeared on Brian Coukis the 90s Kid's channel again, when Brian was doing an app review of Double Tap, he showed that he made an iPhone wallpaper of Tanya the Cat. Brian decided he'd called her Tanya until he'd found her real name and he performed what her voice would sound like. When Brian did an app review of Dot Lock Memory, Tanya (known as Ruby) disguised as Caroline Thetford said Hi to everyone who was watching the video. On February 8, 2019, Brian legitimately got Tanya as a plush dolls from Budsies. He reviewed the plush doll on his YouTube channel Brian Coukis the 90s Kid and he even talked about the history of Tanya, as well more information on Fred and the Nature Gang. The History of Tanya According to Brian, Tanya was originally a character from the 1979 Nature Cat series known as Fred and the Nature Gang. She debuted in the shorts. She was siblings with Nature Cat and Hal. She was also an auxillary explorer and is Nature Cat's first love interest before Catalina, Nature Dog, and Gwendolyn. She is also a klutz and sometimes bossy. Tanya is voiced by Catherine Disher in the original series. Appearance Tanya is an orange cat who has brown stripes, a pink nose, a beige tummy and wears a blue collar. She also has an orange tail with brown stripes and the tip of her tail is beige. In her original appearance, she is made to look identical to Nature Cat (known as Fred). She is a pink dog with purple ears, a dark pink nose and freckles. She wears a green hat with red feather affixed to it, looking very similar to the one Fred wears, a green shirt with a yellow line going down, a yellow belt on her waist, green pants, and dark purple shoes. She also has a pink tail with a dark purple tip at the end. In the R.I.P Google Plus video, she looks the same as her 2015 appearance in Nature Cat, but instead of her wearing a blue collar, she now wears a white shirt with a red T on it. Trivia * Brian originally called Tanya as "Ruby", however, he eventually dropped this name and Brian calls her by her real name. ** This is because her real name was mentioned in the Nature Cat episode Nature Cat and Mr. Hide, when she got caught by The Seeker. * Tanya's white shirt in the R.I.P Google Plus video has a striking resemblance to Bubsy Bobcat's shirt. Brian mentioned this in his 2019 St. Patricks Day blog. ** The only difference between her and Bubsy's shirt is that Tanya's shirt has a red T, while Bubsy's has a red exclamation point. Gallery oie_transparent.png|Tanya's original appearance in "Fred and the Nature Gang" and its TV specials. hqdefault.jpg|Tanya as a Plush Doll (as Budsie) WIN_20190210_210642.JPG|Brian holding Tanya as a plush doll. Tanya.png|Tanya from Nature Cat hqdefault (3).jpg|Tanya disguised as Caroline Thetford on the lock screen of Brian's iPod Touch 2G. IMG_6404.png|Ruby the Cat iPhone Wallpaper Tanya's Ugly Look.png|Original Tanya meets New Tanya. Tanya in 3D.JPG|Tanya in 3D style. Tanya from FATNG 1st Version.png Tanya got caught by The Seeker.JPG|The Seeker capturing Tanya in the Nature Cat episode Nature Cat and Mr. Hide. Tanya Pukes on her New Design.png Tanya's New Design Is Puke.png Category:Fictional characters